the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv02 CH 13 Due Diligence (annotated)
Annotations for Due Diligence from Into the Forest. Page 296 images Venice Los Angeles and Venice Italy Dijkstra dutch computer scientist Page 297 احمد الرفاعي قطع کمه “Ahmed al-Raifi cut his sleeve” - this quote is about the founder of the Raifi Sufi order. It is from an account by his companion Sheikh Ya’quob bin Keraz. The whole quote reads: “A cat slept on the Sheik’s sleeve, then when the time for prayer came, Ahmed al-Raifi cut his sleeve, so as not to disturb it.” Page 299 Polonian Polonius from Hamlet. He is chief counsellor of the king, and the father of Laertes and Ophelia. Generally regarded as wrong in every judgment he makes over the course of the play, Polonius is described by William Hazlitt as a "sincere" father, but also "a busy-body, who is accordingly officious, garrulous, and impertinent (Wikipedia) Francoise Gilot French painter, also known as the lover and artistic muse of Pablo Picasso from 1944 to 1953, and the mother of his children, Claude and Paloma Page 303 Property list property list files are files that store serialized objects. Property list files use the filename extension .plist, and thus are often referred to as p-list files ايه الشبح الأ هنا الا بينادي عليه؟ a ghost only here, but higher invocation? (I think) Page 304 د'ائماً اهلاً و سهلا' always welcome amazing sentence some help perhaps: Devote to M.E.T. and the end of time and A.I.M. except bad aim likely why Z disappeared not likely why Impunity engine a nod to Unity engine? Page 305 melismatic an ornamental phrase of several notes sung to one syllable of text, as in plainsong or blues singing notes melody from Close Encounters of the Third Kind Weq48 ? Page 307 a fortiori from something stronger, argument: if person is dead, one can argue he is not breathing (being dead trumps other arguments) Page 308 Glaucon was an ancient Athenian and the philosopher Plato's older brother. He is primarily known as a major conversant with Socrates in the Republic, and the interlocutor during the Allegory of the Cave. He is also referenced briefly in the beginnings of two dialogues of Plato, the Parmenides and Symposium Page 313 323 LA arena code Page 316 noesis concept, idea Page 317 Abbot Kinney boulevard G2 Gallery showing nature photographs Page 318 Atkins diet Page 321 André Gide André Paul Guillaume Gide (French: pɔl ɡijom ʒid; 22 November 1869 – 19 February 1951) was a French author and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1947 (Wikipedia) Madonna della Melagrana Madonna of the Pomegranate (Madonna della Melagrana) is a painting by the Italian Renaissance master Sandro Botticelli, circa 1487 (Wikipedia) Page 322 ماشي, ماشي ok ok Reader's Guide Questions: 4. How might Xanther’s choice of pomegranate ice cream—and the myth of Persephone—be significant to this narrative? (pp. 320‒321) 6. When Anwar is “overwhelmed . . . with a sense that he will lose everything,” TF-Narcon 27 mentions a coming “apocalypse” (p. 322). Do you think this will happen soon, or is it still a long way off? How might this relate to “Astral Omega” at the beginning of the volume? Category:Annotations